The present invention relates to substituted sulfonamide compounds, to herbicidal compositions containing the compounds, and to the utility of the compounds for the control of unwanted vegetation.
The control of unwanted vegetation by means of chemical agents, i.e., herbicides, is an important aspect of modern agriculture and land management. While many chemicals that are useful for the control of unwanted vegetation are known, new compounds that are more effective generally, are more effective for specific plant species, are less damaging to desirable vegetation, are safer to man or the environment, are less expensive to use, or have other advantageous attributes are desirable.
A number of sulfonamide compounds, including certain substituted [1,2,4]triazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-2-sulfonamide compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,163) and [1,2,4]triazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidin-2-sulfonamide compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,195 and European Application 244,948), are known and are known to possess herbicidal activity, especially on broadleaf weeds.